


Zip Up

by r4gz



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Married Couple, Pet Names, ear biting, kassandra in suit, roxana in dress, spine tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23121265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r4gz/pseuds/r4gz
Summary: As silent as an assassin stalking its kill, the taller women walked up behind her wife.
Relationships: Kassandra/Roxana (Assassin's Creed)
Kudos: 16





	Zip Up

Roxana finished with her hair, making sure every curl was in the right place as it fell down her shoulders and back. Leaning towards the mirror to apply her lipstick she yelled over her shoulder "Hey Kassie! Can you come and zip me up?"

Kassandra, Kassie to her wife, sighed as she straightened her jacket. Entering the room as she shooed Ikaros away to before she stepped on his kitty tail, she paused for just a second. Admiring her wife in her red as sin dress, the back part way zipped as it teased the tattoo that she had gotten for there second anniversary.

As silent as an assassin stalking its kill, the taller women walked up behind her wife. Trailing one hand over a hip, the other pressed the zipper and pulled it down.

"I said down babe." Roxana stated, finishing up with her lipstick. On instinct, she exposed her neck when she felt that oh so skilled mouth biting her ear. "If we don't hurry, we will be late to meet your brother and his new boyfriend." The smaller woman moaned, trying to grip at her wife's trailing hand.

"Don't care." Kassandra stated. "This is the seventh boyfriend he has had in two months, so you can go sod off." She said as her other hand trailed and tickled Roxana's spine.

"If we go and play nice, I'll do that thing you love with my tongue." Roxana gasped out.

This gave Kassandra pause, her mouth about to bite into the exposed neck. "Promise?" She asked, whispering on the neck. Roxana bit her lip, nodding violently. Knowing if Kassandra continued on, she would just say to hell with it.

Kassandra sighed, zipping the dress up. "I'll hold you to that Roxxie."

Roxana smiled, turning around to peck her wife's lips. "I know you will. Now lets go."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya enjoyed!
> 
> Rox is wearing this: https://i.pinimg.com/originals/95/b5/3d/95b53d08933c3b2d93f370619584986a.jpg
> 
> Kass is wearing this: https://thefashiontag.files.wordpress.com/2013/04/prabal-gurung-woman-suit.jpg?w=610&h=914
> 
> R/R
> 
> til next time


End file.
